


The Naming of Things

by thorsvarme



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsvarme/pseuds/thorsvarme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He decides that Carlos looks good with a cat, and he wishes the cat wasn’t stuck in it’s hover prison so he could give it to Carlos as a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naming of Things

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this doesn't exactly comply with the way Carlos and Cecil's relationship progresses in canon but I've been sitting on this drabble for a while and I figured I might as well post it. Set directly after the Glow Cloud episode.

Cecil doesn’t get to see Carlos in person very often. There aren’t many chances for a radio show host to meet face to face with a scientist. So Cecil decides to take matters into his own hands. His new pet is a great opportunity. 

“So, where is this cat?” Carlos says as he steps into the station. Cecil is immediately distracted by Carlos’s perfect hair and his perfect jawline and isn’t embarrassed to admit that he stands there staring at Carlos’s profile for at least 30 seconds. “Cecil?” Carlos prompts gently, smiling warmly.

“Ah, yes, sorry. Men’s room. Let me show you,” Cecil says, a flush spreading across his face as he shuffles to the bathroom, willing himself not to glance behind him at Carlos. “You see?” Cecil says as he opens the door. 

The cat is right where he left it, although it seems to have eaten the drumsticks Cecil put in a plastic plate beside it. Cecil puts the plate in the trash and refills the bowl of water he’d placed next to it. Carlos approaches the cat, hand extended. He waits patiently for the cat to sniff at his fingers, and then it pushes it’s head against his hand and Carlos’s face lights up like Christmas. Cecil puts his chin in his palm and watches Carlos pet the cat from head to tail. He decides that Carlos looks good with a cat, and he wishes the cat wasn’t stuck in it’s hover prison so he could give it to Carlos as a present. 

“Can you tell if it’s a boy a girl?” Cecil asks after a few moments. 

“Oh, you don’t know?” Carlos asks and makes his way around to the cat’s tail. He keeps stroking it, murmuring nonsensical reassurances, as he lifts the cat’s tail and inspects it. “It appears that your cat is a he.” Carlos says, smiling up at Cecil. Cecil feels his heart stop for a second. 

“We can share him,” Cecil offers. “You can even help me name him,” he adds excitedly. 

They end up ordering Chinese food. Cecil finds an old sheet and lays it out on the floor of the bathroom. They eat and discuss what to name the cat, and then they discuss things that aren’t what to name the cat. Cecil finds that he enjoys asking Carlos questions then watching his face and only half listening to the answers. 

Eventually, Carlos gets up to leave. Cecil is sad that they can’t spend the rest of their lives right there on the bathroom floor, but Carlos is a scientist and Cecil has a radio show and neither one of them can do their jobs from inside the bathroom. 

“Cecil ...are you feeling okay?” Carlos asks at the door. 

“Yes, I feel great,” Cecil asks, smiling happily. He is so very pleased to have spent so much time with Carlos tonight. 

“I mean, after the Glow Cloud incident. Have you been experiencing anything out of the ordinary? Headaches, more amnesia, anything like that?” 

“ _Oh_ , how did you hear about that?” Cecil asks, blushing a little. It really is rather embarrassing, losing one’s memory on the public radio with everyone listening, and no one seems to be able to tell him exactly what happened either. 

“I was listening to your show, of course,” Carlos says gently, and Cecil is even _more_ embarrassed. “I was worried about you.” Carlos adds and Cecil’s stomach does a flippy thing. 

“Thank you, it’s wonderful of you to be so thoughtful. I am feeling fine though. Splendid, in fact.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Carlos says, smiling again and Cecil bites his lip. “Well, I had a wonderful time, Cecil.” Carlos says and puts his hand on the door handle. 

“You should visit more often,” Cecil says. “Since we’re sharing Khoshekh now.” Khoshekh happens to be one of the _perfect_ names Carlos came up with.

“I promise I will.” Carlos says.

**Author's Note:**

> con-crit always welcome. I'm still working on my characterizations of these two n_n


End file.
